disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of stock sound effects in Disney films
A list of sounds used more than once in Disney films. Goofy holler * The Legend of Coyote Rock - As the columns of rocks fall behind him, Bent-Tail the Coyote did the holler as the falling columns knocks down his column while clings to the rock for dear life. * Make Mine Music - When a Coy sees the Martins aiming the rifles his way. * Fun and Fancy Free - At the beginning of the celebration for Lulubelle's accidental proposal to Lumpjaw, one of the bears did the Goofy holler. * Three for Breakfast - After Chip 'n' Dale spread butter on the roof of Donald's house and then on Donald's feet so that he will slide off the roof. * Honey Harvester - When Donald falls from a tree. * All in a Nutshell - When Donald is shot through a hollow log and into a gorge offscreen. * Cinderella - While the King discovered the clue to help find Cinderella, he cuts the line of the chandelier, causing the Duke to do the Goofy holler. * Food for Feudin' - When Dale falls into the trunk of a hollow tree (higher-sounding pitch than usual). * Cold Turkey - When Milton fell into a trash can (the same sound as in "Food for Feudin'"). * Lambert the Sheepish Lion - When Lambert butts the wolf off the cliff. * Peter Pan - During Captain Hook's struggle with Tick-Tock the Crocodile at Skull Rock, Mr. Smee accidentally hits Hook on the head with his rowboat oar, so that the crocodile, with Hook inside it, drops underwater. The holler is partially obscured by gargling noises as Hook goes underwater after taking the hit. * Hooked Bear - When Humphrey lets go of J. Audubon Woodlore's helicopter to grab the fish falling out of it and falls down with them. * Never a Dull Moment - When Jack Albany got caught on a revoling sculpture (heard in the trailer only). * Bedknobs and Broomsticks - After King Leonidas kicked the hyena during the soccer game. * The Apple Dumpling Gang - When Amos and Theodore's ladder breaks in the middle. * The Strongest Man in the World - When A. J. Amo falls off a scaffold. * The Rescuers - First, when Orville is sucked through Madame Medusa's swampmobile; second, at the end, when Orville is blown off the roof. * Pete's Dragon - With Doc Terminus beginning to fly with the harpoon. * Hot Lead and Cold Feet - When Eli Bloodshy falls over a cliff. * The Darkwing Duck episode "Darkwing Doubloon" - When Negaduck realizes the phony sinking ship is a trap. * The Hunchback of Notre Dame - After Quasimodo and his friends pushed some guards off, one of the guards did the Goofy holler. * Home on the Range - When Junior falls down the elevator shaft. * The Muppets' Wizard of Oz - When the Tin Thing falls through the Wizard's trap door. * The Emperor's New School episode "Ramon's A Crowd" - When Ramon got rammed by a giant scorpion * Enchanted - When a bent tree springs back to send a troll out of the picture. *The Atlanta Braves' spring training home is at ESPN's Wide world of sports, on the Walt Disney World property. During games, the scream is sometimes played when a foul ball is hit. Crying Baby * Father's Day Off - When Goofy hold the baby for his hard day work at his home. * Melody - When the man holds a baby bottle in one hand and a baby in the other. * Casey Bats Again - At the moment Casey's first daughter is born * The Jungle Book - After Bagheera pushed Mowgli's basket a bit to have cry to get the wolves' attention Coughing * The Sword in the Stone - Archimedes coughed the same way after the fight with the Pike and after Merlin blowed a puff of smoke into Archimedes * The Aristocats - While Roquefort tries to hang on to Edgar's motorbike, smoke got to him and coughed Ferocious Roar * Dumbo - When Mr. Stork staggers back from a mean animal in a train car as he searches for Mrs. Jumbo. * Tiger Trouble - The tiger roars at Goofy several times this way, especially during the chase. * Cinderella - Before Lucifer caught Gus for the first time. * Lambert the Sheepish Lion - After Lambert gained courage and before going after the wolf. * Social Lion - Lambert roars this way in most of the cartoon. * The Sword in the Stone - After Mad Madam Mim turns into a tiger. * Bedknobs and Broomsticks - When King Leonidas yells "Stop... that... BALL!!", blowing everyone away. Car Screech * The Tortoise and the Hare - When Max Hare screeches to a halt nearby a tree, to stop by Mrs. Cottontail's Girl's School and when he loses to Toby Tortoise at the finish line. * Who Killed Cock Robin? - When the police stops to the scene of the crime * Mickey's Service Station - When Pete brings his car to the service station and stops it. * Mickey's Rival - When Mortimer screeches to a stop in his car to stop by Mickey and Minnie's picnic and later on when Mickey's car rescue Mickey and Minnie from a falling tree to drive away from the bull. * The Worm Turns - When Mickey's potion is beginning to come to life. * Donald's Golf Game - When the goofy golf club that Donald threw at his nephews turns into a boomerang and retreated at Donald. * Saludos Amigos - After Pedro saves the mail and narrowly avoids crashing into the mountain during the storm when the narrator yells, "Look out!" * The Big Wash - When Delores screeches to a halt before running into the corner of the fence. * Tennis Racquet - At the beginning of the slow motion treatment of the shot. * Alice in Wonderland - When a card soldier screeches to a halt, trying to let the hedgehog go under him. * Susie the Little Blue Coupe - When Susie tries, but fails, to stop on a slippery road and instead skids across to crash into a streetcar. * Trick or Treat - While Donald tries to stop himself from crashing through the door. * The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A. - In the beginning and while the sportscar goes driving after drinking alcohol and spitting flames. * 101 Dalmatians - When Cruella De Vil makes her first appearance in the film, driving up in her fancy roadster. * Freewayphobia and Goofy's Freeway Troubles - During the chain reactions of cars crashing and other instances in the films. * It's Tough to Be a Bird - Before all of the crowded winged statues collapsed. * The Aristocats - Played twice; when The Milkman's truck stops at the spot marked by O'Malley and in a slowed down version when The Milkman screeches his truck to a violent halt after seeing O'Malley and the cats in the back of his truck through his rearview mirror. * The Rescuers - Played twice, when Madame Medusa fell into a ditch while driving and when Madame Medusa parked her swampmobile on the boat. Herbie horn * It's Tough to Be a Bird ''- While a mother bird feeds a honking car to a chick Ooff by falling off * ''Sleeping Beauty ''- Owl after just got into Prince Phillip's clothes and landed on his boots * ''Blackbeard's Ghost - When Blackbeard fell off of the police motorcycle Pluto growls *''Mickey's Elephant'' - When Bobo the Elephant hold Pluto's tail second time this he lifted high while Pluto hit on the head by his legs. *''Cat Nap Pluto'' - Figaro wakes Pluto to grabs his tail and chase the cat around and relased the cat. *''Cinderella'' - Bruno growls, scaring Lucifer into jumping out the window. Wood Crack Cymbal Crash Thunder Crash *''Dumbo'' - Before Casey Junior leaves in the beginning of the film. *''The Story of Anyburg, U.S.A.'' - After the freeway disaster. Cat scream *''Cinderella'' - When Lucifer jumps to escape from Bruno *''Disneyland'' "The Truth about Cats" - When the cat was destroying the rats *''101 Dalmatians'' - Played four time, when Jasper put his lips on Sergeant Tibbs instead of his drink, when Sergeant Tibbs got in front of Horace to have him land his face to a cake, when Sergeant Tibbs came out of under the bed and Sergeant Tibbs and the puppy got caught by Jasper *''The Aristocats'' - When Thomas O'Malley was beginning to scare the Milkman *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' - When Professor Emelius Brown stepped on Cosmic Creepers Pluto scream * Mickey's Garden - When Pluto come out from the giant acorn after a giant dung beetle chase after Mickey. * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad - When Ichabod Crane, riding on his horse, heading to the dark forest and encounters The Headless Horseman on Halloween night. * Cold War - When Goofy's wife puts a hot water bottle on his feet to keep him from getting chilled and then tells him to say, "Ah," causing Goofy to scream in this way. Pluto laugh Category:Lists